


An Important Question Or Two

by S_Horne



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (For a second), Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken a long time and literal blood, sweat and tears for James Barnes to find ‘Bucky’ again, but it seemed that he was finally getting there. He no longer pulled a gun on anyone that touched him unexpectedly or flinched whenever anyone brushed against his unique arm. Because of his best friend’s progress, Steve could finally take the next step in his life with a happy and once-again complete heart. </p><p>/</p><p>Steve needs Bucky's help with an important question or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Question Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Bucky before and don't know how well he's gonna come across, but after watching Civil War I'm even more in love with him so had to give it a go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, but please let me know if you didn't!

“Hey, Buck?” Steve stepped from the elevator onto Bucky’s floor and called out for his friend. Bucky poked his head into the living area from the kitchen doorway with a smile, beckoning with his head for Steve to come into the kitchen.

It had taken a long time and literal blood, sweat and tears for James Barnes to find ‘Bucky’ again, but it seemed that he was finally getting there. He no longer pulled a gun on anyone that touched him unexpectedly or flinched whenever anyone brushed against his unique arm. His nightmares had slowly begun to subside and he was cleared to join the team as an official Avenger. Bucky had discovered himself to be surprisingly adept in the kitchen and, as a result, had become something of the residential chef for the team movie nights that Steve had begun a while ago. It was because of his best friend’s progress that Steve finally felt whole enough to take the next step in his life with a happy and once-again complete heart.

Steve followed Bucky into the kitchen and dutifully tasted the spoon held out to him, complimenting it accordingly. When Bucky twisted back around to stir his sauce again, pleased with the response it had garnered, Steve lowered himself to one knee. Bucky's confusion of spinning around to find no super-soldier drew a laugh out of Steve that caused Bucky to drop his gaze to the sound.

“Don’t you dare run away,” Steve warned, with a broad smile spreading across his face. “Just give me two minutes to do this, please.” He took a deep breath and started again, seriously this time. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone and I vow never to stop. I want you every single day for the rest of my life and I know that you’re planning an escape route and thinking of every excuse in the book so I’m gonna finish with this; will you please marry me?”

Bucky raised one eyebrow as he replied; “I’m impressed, punk. Got to say, I didn’t know you had it in ya.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably on his bent knee. “How about: ‘I am so in love with you’ instead? Or if I say something like 'I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to prove my love'? You gotta imagine it with a ring too.” He held his hands up before him in mime of holding a ring box and quirked an unsure eyebrow.

Bucky was quiet for a moment as he took in the sight in front of him before he smiled softly. “Whatever you say to him, Stevie, that proposal would be extremely difficult to say ‘no’ to.”

Steve grinned in response and pushed himself off the floor to stand up. “Let’s just hope that Tony feels the same as you,” he muttered as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Bucky laughed loudly as he turned back to his cooking, cursing loudly when his sauce stuck to the pan and flicking the heat down angrily.

“What?” Steve questioned the noise as he began to inspect the various Tupperware boxes already made up on the counter. Bucky had always been inventive with his cooking - with a huge family and a sickly Steve to provide for before the war with only limited provisions, he had to have been. Now that he was finding his way in this new century, cooking had become somewhat of a coping method for him; it didn't hurt that Thor alone could eat enough to feed three families at each meal.

“You’re joking, right?” Bucky replied over his shoulder. "Stark has ever been able to say ‘no’ to you about anything, certainly not this.” He leant across the kitchen quickly to gently guide Steve’s hands away from their sneaky adventuring (read: smacked his hands with a wooden spoon) and rolled his eyes at the wounded look he received in return. Bucky turned the stove off and walked around the counter to sit down beside his friend, who was now looking extremely interested in the work-surface. 

“You two are disgusting,” Bucky commented. As Steve’s head shot up with a hurt look on his face, Bucky held his hands up in surrender. “Not like _that_ , punk; you know I’ve never had a problem with you fallin’ for a fella. You two being all sweet on each other is what’s sickening; always cuddling on the couch or whispering in each other’s ears during briefings.” Bucky chuckled as he continued, “that stubborn kid from Brooklyn would never doubt himself like this. 'Sides, if Stark does say ‘no’, I’ll never let him touch my arm again.” The wink that accompanied the joke finally bought a laugh out of Steve.

With a wicked grin, Bucky clasped a hand onto Steve's shoulder. “I can’t quite believe you’re getting married, Stevie,” he began. There was an involuntary lump in his throat as he swallowed, shifting his hand slightly to cup Steve’s neck. “I’m just so glad that I’m around for it.”

Pretending that his eyes weren’t suspiciously wet, Steve ducked his head and laughed. “If this is what you do when I tell you that I’m proposing, what are you going to do when I ask you to be my best man?”

Bucky beamed and jumped up, hauling Steve to his feet and pulling him into a tight hug. Steve laughed at Bucky's response and buried his head in his friend’s neck, hands bunched in Bucky's. They stood like that for a while, neither of them wanting to pull away first, until the elevator doors opened and an amused voice called out.

“Should I be jealous?” Tony’s unmistakable baritone had Steve and Bucky pulling apart with a shared laugh and a heavy look of well wishes and gratitude.

Bucky moved away to finish his cooking as he drawled, “nah, doll. You know you’re the only unusually-short, sleep-deprived engineer for me.”

Steve punched him in the arm with a roll of his eyes before making his way over to his boyfriend. “Hi, sweetheart” he said, framing Tony’s face with his hands and a soft smile.

“Cap'n,” came the joking response as Tony reached up and connected their lips lovingly. When the kiss ended Tony’s curiosity bubbled to the surface. “So, why  _were_  you and Robocop necking?”

“Do we need a reason, Iron Ass?” Bucky asked, the lopsided grin thrown over his shoulder betraying his challenging tone.

“Come on, you," Steve quickly intervened before Tony could reply with anything more than a rude hand gesture, grabbing said hand in his own quickly and dragging Tony back into the elevator. “I’ve got something to ask you.”

“You wanna know if I have an excuse for the both of us to get out of ‘family bonding’ tonight, don't you?” Tony asked with a smirk. “No, no; you want to know if there’s any way to trick Clint into cyro-freeze? Or maybe…”

As the elevator doors shut on Tony’s guessing becoming more and more ridiculous and Steve’s exasperated yet happy face – his most common expression these days – Bucky smiled to himself; he’d better get writing his speech.

 

 


End file.
